Boat seats may be adjusted using handles located beneath the seat. These handles may be used to actuate mechanisms that enable the boat seat to move vertically, swivel or slide. Typically, the handles are easily accessible to a user, thereby facilitating easy movement or adjustment of the seat. Some handles may be lever-type handles that enable the seat to be moved when pushed further from or pulled closer to the seat. Other handles may be rotated to enable movement of the seat.